


why'd you have to do this?

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 20:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is having some trouble coping with John's death. Super short, unfortunately.<br/>Title inspired from Rise Against's The Good Left Undone... wel, the whole fic, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you have to do this?

**Author's Note:**

> http://20lluxcaptor.tumblr.com/post/33097487798/

The last words he ever spoke to you were "I love you".  
For all you know, they were the last words he ever spoke.

And then you went home and took a nap and woke up to your phone ringing and  
… is that John's dad?  
"Mr. Egbert?"  
"David. Y-you need to come to the hospital, right now…"  
"What's wrong? Oh my god is it John?"  
"H-he's going to d-d-die…" Shit he's crying and now you're crying and.

Your boyfriend's dead. And you can't even say you knew it was coming or something you didn't he's dead and he killed himself and somehow you know it's your fault.  
You should have heard the tears in his voice or something you should have helped or stopped him and he didn't leave a note you don't even know why he did it.  
You just want him to come back.  
\--  
Weeks pass, and you can't deal with it anymore, you just can't deal without him.  
Everyone at school knows you as "The guy whose boyfriend killed himself." Teachers give you points for doing nothing because you're just so fucking depressed.  
And you really wish you cared because you just want him to come back.  
You pass your days with crying and watching TV and curling up under your sheets where he used to be with you. You miss the feeling of him around you inside you next to you.  
What happened to him?

Why'd he do this to you to his dad to Bro even to EVERYONE why why why why why would he do this.

Jesus christ, you want him back.


End file.
